


A work for Nick (Bee the Yee To My Haw)

by Isshi007



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, POV Blake Belladonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isshi007/pseuds/Isshi007
Summary: Can someone please make a small oneshot fic of Blake and Yang laughing under a tree and Ruby calls for Yang, when Yang leaves. Blake draws a heart on the dirt and be an absolute blushing mess???-Nick From tumblrYes ma'am you may indeed have it.





	A work for Nick (Bee the Yee To My Haw)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nick (Bee The Yee To My Haw)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nick+%28Bee+The+Yee+To+My+Haw%29).



> This was a hella lot of fun to have. In regards to payment. Just shout me out please.
> 
> Exposure is payment enough
> 
> Besides I don't like taking cash from people who just want a favor =)

Prompt:Can someone please make a small oneshot fic of Blake and Yang laughing under a tree and Ruby calls for Yang, when Yang leaves. Blake draws a heart on the dirt and be an absolute blushing mess??? -Nick From tumblr Yes ma'am you may indeed have it. I love BMBLB so let's hit it 

"And then I just said 'Well yeah I am her Daughter' and oh my god Blake you should have heard him. He was all 'I'm dead' and Im just sitting there trying not to laugh." Yang says as Blake stiffles a giggle. "Jeez Yang. Was it really neccesary?" Blake says. Yang leans back against the tree. "Well I mean hey. He attacked first. So wham bam so long man. Don't mess with me or I'll take your tooth." She slips and starts to fall before being caught by Blake. 

They are silent for a minute and Blake leans in and- "YANG HELP!" Ruby calls from the house. "Sis? What is goingg on in there?" Yang calls out. "She got her hand stuck in the cookie jar again. Yang could you come break it again?" Weiss calls. "Ugh! Mr.Cookie Bear isn't going to be able to be repaired that well if you keep this up!" She gets up. "Sorry Blake. I'll be back. I swear she never learns." Blake straightens up and tries to hide her disappointment. "O-oh! Y-yeah! Sure thing Yang! I'll just you know... stay here... alone..." She mutters. 

Yang jogs off to the house putting on Ember Celica. Blake puts her head in her hands. She watches Yang go off and picks up Gambit Shroud. She uses the blade to draw a little Heart in the dirt and Puts "BMBLB" in the heart. "Hey Blake what'cha drawing?" Yang asks already back. "Agh!" She's suprised thats she is already back. "BMBLB? Huh thats kinda cute... like you kitten." She boops Blake's nose. Blake turns a bright Scarlet and Yang giggles and tries not to burst out laughing. 

"Ship it?" Ruby asks looking at them mess around from the house. "Definately." Weiss replies gluing together the shards of Mr.Cookie Bear. "You know some help would be Appreciated considering you broke this?" She says concentrating. "Cookies first then Repair." Ruby says munching down on the pile of Cookies.


End file.
